


Nightmares

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has nightmares. Set between S5 and S6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

In the year that never really _was_ for Dean, he had a lot of nightmares.  
  
It was the year never really _was_ not because it didn’t happen, or because it was rolled back, it did happen but Dean always knew it wasn’t part of him, part of his life. He was just on hold, waiting for his real life to come back and for things to be normal again.  
  
And he had nightmares because things hadn’t gone back to normal. He had no outlet for the anger and fear anymore. He couldn’t bury himself in his job to forget his brother was in hell. He couldn’t shot evil sons of bitches to drown out the voice wondering where the fuck Castiel was, whether he was even alive.  
  
So he’d wake up in the middle of the night, screaming for a brother that couldn’t be there and an Angel that didn’t want to be.  
  
He didn’t know that every night he was soothed back to sleep by that Angel, keeping himself hidden from his human eyes but calming his mind and his body with a whisper of “I’m here, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for CHALLENGE #32: Weekly Drabble 7 @ http://writerverse.livejournal.com  
> 


End file.
